Jim Evers
Jim Evers is the main protagonist in Disney's 2003 comedy-horror film The Haunted Mansion. He and his wife, Sara, are real estate agents for Evers and Evers Real Estate. He says that he does not believe in ghosts until he meets them for himself. He was portrayed by Eddie Murphy. Role in the film Jim is obsessed with his job so much so that he blows off dinner with Sara to sell a house. To make it up to her he wants to take their family on a vacation with a stop at the Gracey Manor. A heavy rainstorm traps them there, and they are forced to spend the night in peace. Or so they hoped. Jim discovers that when the head of the bust in the library is bent down it opens a secret door in the wall. On the other side of a tunnel he passes the busts whose heads follow him as he walks to a breathing door. Through it is a ringing phone. He answers, with no reply, sees a crow then in the mirror next to him and he looks like a zombie. He follows Madame Leota's voice and unwillingly joins her seance. He runs away screaming because he is being chased by flying instruments untilo he reaches the attic stairs. He realizes Ezra and Emma are ghosts, who tell him that his wife is Master Edward Gracey's dead wife. They return to Madame Leota who tell them the way to escape. As they go outside, he begins to see the former inhabitants as ghosts. He goes down into the mausoleum to find the key in "a black crypt with no name" and must pry it from the corpse's hands. He drops it as the zombie follows after him. He knocks its head off only to awaken more zombies. As he escapes with the key, he returns to Madame Leota who says he must find the chest it opens. In the chest there is a letter that says Elizabeth wanted to marry Master Gracey, and Ramsley reveals he poisoned her. He is soon thrown from the window by Ramsley and lands on his car outside. He tries to break in through the windows but they only keep fixing themselves. Madame Leota comes to talk him into continuing to try to rescue his family. On the way to stop the wedding, he sees his kids guarded by knights and fights them. Jim shows Master Gracey the real letter Elizabeth wrote. As Ramsley is being dragged to damnation, he grabs Jim's legs but soon Ramsley loses his grip. He holds Sara, the poison taking effect, as she dies but the magical orb lands on her and her soul returns from Heaven. Master Gracey gives Jim the deed to the mansion. He and his family watch the spirits of all of the mansion's inhabitants float up to Heaven. In the end, the Evers, along with Madame Leota and four singing busts, drive into the sunset. Gallery The Haunted Mansion Poster - The Reluctant Guest.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-4945.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-5273.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:African American characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Businesspeople Category:The Haunted Mansion characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall